Spit
by Sirius Lack Of
Summary: Harry has wronged Draco, and Draco feels the need to seek revenge.Slight m/m.


"Spit" by Nightmarelover Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do i want the little prat.I'm not making any money off of this story. A/N: you may not like this story.Just a warning.Bloody - killing-type bloody-, angry classmates, bad language.  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ ¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
Black furrowed brows, and deep green eyes. Scattered freckles and a rosy pout, long eyelashes and the cute earlobes. Pearly teeth and strong chin, prominant cheekbones and tears. I watched his eyes close and open, slowly, painfully slow. The tears dripped and slid, the lips bit upon, and the breath grow ragged.  
  
"Don't do it." The words escaped the slightly open mouth."Please."  
  
He begged.Oh, how I loved it when he begged.The effect would have been greater if he'd been on his knees of his own free will, but freedom was a word that would never relate to him anymore.I fingered the leather strap I held in my grasp. Rubbed it's smooth surface gingerly. I looked down at my little pet, my little victim-to-be. Oh, oh, how I loved this.The Boy who lived, at my knees, dripping tears and sweat. And blood. I smiled sickly. The blood.  
  
"Give me one reason, sweetness."I could feel my lips split and my teeth bare.This was the ultimate revenge."I don't see one, sadly, in your cards though."My smile faded to a look of mild disgust.  
  
I fell to his side, leather bindings still in a safe place; my possesion.I yanked the strap forward with my right hand, and grabbed hold of his right shoulder with my left hand."Dear, sweet, kind Harry...You never saw this coming, did you?"The smirk burned through my emotionless face.The sheer joy of this soon-to-be accomplishment was eating me alive."You couldn't have seen this one coming, not in a million years..."I sighed a long, deep sigh."And, oh, the joys of ambush."His eyes sliced me up, cutting me from end to end. The shame.  
  
I stroked his tanned nape with my milky, black-painted fingernailed hand.I trailed my slender fingers to his chin, to the miniscule cleft there.I tilted his face up as his body shifted and sunk.He watched me with fear buried in his delicate eyes, with those little childlike eyes.  
  
"You have such beautiful eyes, my love," I smiled gently down at him, as sweetly as i could manage."I think i'll take them with me when i leave you here to rot."That last word poured from my mouth, through my gritted teeth.I slipped my tongue along my lips, my agile tongue. I hissed quietly as I closened.  
  
Suddenly, my hand was on the back of his head, fingers tangled and buried in his raven hair.Forced, I forced myself down upon his lips, I failed to be gently even when I tried.He tried to push backwards away from me, keep resisting my dear, you'll do it until you die.My mouth opened and my teeth closed down on flesh, his pouty lower lip.I ground my teeth into the soft skin, I pulled backwards enough to watch the pain in his eyes as I clamped down.The iron-rust taste spilled into me.Rivulets of his blood fell from us and spattered his bare chest and left trails on his neck.  
  
I released him from myself, deciding to take the third person view. I didn't rise, but placed the soles of my black combat boots on his chest and shoved. I slid back on the stone floor, and watched the man rithe.He looked so perfect; arms bound behind his back, spiked dog collar clasped roughly about his slender neck, dark jeans ripped and torn all over and on his knees. He'd thrown his head back, his sweat-matted hair strewn about."You're so beautiful. Gorgeous."I mused a bit.  
  
I found my way to my hands and knees, slinkering toward him like a lioness on the prowl."Here, kitty kitty kitty.."I spoke through pursed lips.He refused to look at me, he wouldn't do me the pleasure of seeing the hatred that boiled so deliciously beneath his flesh.A simple tug of his leash solved my little problem.His head whipped forward, and his eyes struck me like a battle axe."Ohhff...." I cooed.  
  
The pain those little iris's caused, the resentment that ate away at my soul was making my skin tingle. With ecstacy.I lay on my side before him, a totally exposed man.I finger-walked a little pathway on his stomach, following the dark trail of hair from his pant waist to his navel.Oh, how had those pants fallen so far? 'Let's tug these down a bit, toy', the words rang in my head.Ah, yes, sabotage of the fully dressed.My free hand slid to my thigh; the knife case strapped to it.I sat up, and with a hard push to Harry's chest, made him fall, painfully contorted, to the ground. I spun the knife on the floor, and knee-walked between Potter's half open legs.My hands begun on his knees, but soon had found thier sweet wat to his hips; to his pants.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Potter....will you sign me an autograph?"I mocked him to his face."I'd do just about anythng for you!" I kneeled down to his level, and latched onto his lower lip again.He grunted in pain, but i released quickly.My tongue left its home as i travelled down his torso, leaving in its wake a thick spit trail. I placed one tender kiss on his belly- button,"These will just have to go." Both of our eyes darted to his pants as I shoved a shred of cloth from his pants into his open mouth. 'Mr. H. Potter was found dead, bound and gagged, this morning.' I could already hear the news report.I pulled, somewhat without grace on his jeans, tearing open the zipper and buttonings.Pulling until the sparse dark hairs became a forest.I left them there, not pulling anymore. A few more kisses. A tad bit of licking, and a nip here and there.  
  
"Oh, why couldn't you have taken me up on my offer...Friends with benefits..?"I reminded him."We could have been so good together....So goooood..."I gave the pants their last tug and revealed my spoils, his manhood in full glory.Both of my hands slid down its hard length, one stopping at the base.I breathed a little hot air on the flesh, and kissed the tip of it.The hand left idle reached for something to fill it, and found the knife handle."I loved you, Harry!"I said sternly.He mumbled helplessly."I LOVED YOU!"A shout."And I'm sorry."  
  
My fingers clenched and unclenched around the black handle.I closed my eyes and could hear his mocking laughter of me, of my wants. Rage pounded in my ears like thunder, the lightning surges of hate creaped through every inch of me. I could feel myself tremble, shaking with Hell-anger. Something possessed me, something drove me as I drove the blade into his torso, right above his navel.I drew it out, and plunged the bloody blade deep in again, further than previously.Over and over again. Deeper and deeper. After the first strike his body learched up, back arching.His eyes were wide, but he stayed silent.He had known it was coming.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE KNOWN?!" I sat up straight and growled.In rage, I grasped up his arm, I didn't care which, and dragged the knife blade down the length of his arm, from elbow to wrist. There was more blood than I could even fathom. On him. On me. On the floor, on the knife...it streaked my body crimson and coated his entire being. He coughed through his gaggings.His body rattled."Stupid weakling.Stupid WEAKLING." It chanted in my head, and burst from my mouth."STUPID FUCKING WEAKLING!"  
  
He shook. I shook."STOP IT!" I screamed, clutching my head as it ached senslessly."STOP SCREAMING! Stop screaming, Harry!"I yelped out.I looked down at him again, finally.His eyes were wide open, but oddly vacant.I shook, tumbling into insanity."Fucking bitch."I hissed out.  
  
I took up the knife again, slashing at anything i could slash at.I didn't care any longer, it was all dead flesh. The neck split open, a bleeding slit in a gaping cavity.The shoulders diced, and muscle revealed, dark blood oozed from the seams. I glared down at his cloud-white eyes, they were mocking me, calling me coward. I gritt my teeth, watching the blood pour from the dark, open lips."STOP STARING AT ME HARRY!"I yelled out before slamming the knife into his eyeball; letting the sharp blade settle into tissue and flesh until I could drive it down no more.  
  
"I hate you." I huffed.Tears flooded my world, the salty liquid burning my red-flushed face.I threw myself down onto Harry, clutching his limp body to my chest."I HATE YOU! I swear to God I hate you!"My whole body convulsed."Oh my God...I love you..."  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ ¥¥¥¥¥¥ So, didja like it? Review and tell me you loved it.Or tell me i'm sick.Tell me what you please.  
  
~Night~ 


End file.
